The One Called Jupiter: Book 2
by Yami no Nokutan
Summary: It has been near a year since a the incident with Nisseki had occurred and the girls were getting back to their everyday lives. Aino Minako had fallen for Furuhata Motoki. But he also had strong feelings for another girl, Minako's best friend Kino Makoto. What if he did pick one? How would the other one feel? Also who or what is after Makoto that would threaten her life?


**The One Called Jupiter- Book 2**

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone. Did you think this series was done? Oh no, it's not. This is a continuation from Book 1. I am not completely sure how many books would be in this collection of stories, but I am pretty sure it'll be about 3, but I might extend it. It depends on the feedback from the readers. Thank you again for choosing my story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon.

**Summary:** It has been near a year since a the incident with Nisseki had occurred and the girls were getting back to their everyday lives. Aino Minako had fallen for Furuhata Motoki. But he also had strong feelings for another girl, Minako's best friend Kino Makoto. What if he did pick one? How would the other one feel? Also who or what is after Makoto that would threaten her life? Please Read & review.

* * *

**-Prologue-**

Sweat began to form on the sleeping brunette's forehead, as she moaned in her sleep.

**[Nightmare]**

"Why can't all of the senshi just die?" Makoto walked over and picked up Ami by her throat. She cried out and tried to get Makoto to let go, but she didn't. The others were trying to rise to their feet to help, but something held them down. Ami stared at Makoto and slowly began to resist. Ami tried to breathe, but she couldn't. She looked at Makoto's throat and noticed something. Before she could figure it out, she passed out. Makoto threw Ami to the floor, breaking her neck. The others stared in horror. "Who is next?!" Usagi and Rei were finally to rise to their feet. Haruka and Michiru were the next to stand up. Minako stood and stared at Makoto, in utter shock.

"Makoto," she asked. "What the hell wrong with you?" The tears in the blonds eyes told them she was hurting. Makoto had to be under a spell or something. The real Makoto wouldn't kill Ami just like that and where was her cousin? Minako's eyes scanned the room and she saw a crumpled figure. She noticed it was Kristianna and her eyes widen in horror. "You killed your own cousin?" Horror and disbelief was heard in Minako's voice. The others looked at Makoto and were all shocked.

"No," Makoto screamed.

**[End Nightmare]**

"No," she screamed again, sitting straight up in her bed. She was panting heavily, as tears formed in her eyes. She placed her hands over her face, crying softly into her hands. No matter how much time has passed, Makoto was having the same nightmare, knowing she had killed her best friend Mizuno Ami and her cousin Tran Kristianna. Thought she wasn't completely responsible since she was under control, she still blamed herself. The pain was still fresh. The young teen gave her sheets with both of her hands, to calm down her breathing. After a few minutes, her breathing returned to normal, and the tears stopped falling. Makoto brushed away her long, dark curls from her face as she looked at her clock. It read '2:54am' in bright red. She closed her eyes, realizing how close that was to blood. Makoto uttered a soft sob, as she laid downed, her back was facing the clock. She began to cry once again, allowing slumber to engulf her. Fortunately, Helios, the Man who lived in Elysion, was giving her peaceful dreams. Helios realized someone was trying to block out his power, but he was able to give her a pleasant sleep, since the power had faded. He managed to appear in his Master's bedroom, which was also occupied with his Master's wife.

Mamoru stirred slightly, as he opened her blue eyes. He let out a soft gasp, as he saw Helios. He turned to see if Usagi had awaken. He let out a sigh of relief, realizing she was still sleeping. He got out the bed, not moving the bed too much. He walked out of the room, closing the door without a sound behind him.

"Helios, it is not everyday you come to me," Mamoru whispered in a sleepy tone. "Why have you come?" The man with the white hair and golden eyes, looked at Mamoru, looking concerned.

"Someone is interfering with my dreams for someone close," Helios revealed at last. Mamoru raised a brow, and opened his mouth. Helios raised his hand, and Mamoru closed his mouth. "I know your question and the answer is Kino Makoto, Princess and Senshi of Jupiter." Mamoru looked at Helios, as he was a little shocked. He knew it had been nearly a year since everything had happened. He looked at the calendar, which hung in the hallway. It was nearly a week away, the week that would mark a year since Nisseki had controlled Makoto.

"But why would someone do this now? Is it because it's so close to being a year since it all happened?" He whispered, as he looked at Helios for answers.

"I am uncertain, however, I do think her life is in jeopardy once again," Helios said, lowering his eyes. "Please protect to Princess and Senshi of Jupiter, Master. I must go." Mamoru nodded, as Helios faded away. He leaned against the wall, with his eyes closed. He felt bad for Makoto and wondered if her nightmare would ever end.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Yes, it is very short. However, I did not want to show too much in the first part. Let me know if you would like to see one of the following in the next chapter: Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru, Ami, or Kristianna? There, I like making it multiple choice. Fine instead of one, pick three. That should be fair enough. Until next time.

**Makoto A. Yakushi  
6/10/13  
3:15pm**


End file.
